


Curses Suck (and yet not?)

by immortallycrazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Some kissing, Witch - Freeform, Young Peter Hale, cursed Peter, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortallycrazed/pseuds/immortallycrazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets de-aged to his teenage self and finds Stiles alone in the Hale living-room... Stiles is partially horrified and yet still intrigued by the young Peter in front of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses Suck (and yet not?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was promted to me a while ago actually to my tumblr account...   
> It was fun to write... i love blushing Stiles...  
> oh! And as always... not edited...

Stiles felt something tickle his face before he gained awareness of where he was. He opened his eyes and saw a young, strong jawed face near his own and a finger on his cheek. The blue eyed boy grinned at Stiles horrified expression.

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed and pulled back away from the boy, climbing the side of the armchair to get away. He knew he was facing a werewolf. “What are you doing here? This is Hale territory.”

The boy, who looked no older than 19 straightened his loose fitting shirt and smirked. “Of course it is. The question is, what are you doing in my pack's territory?” he asked and stalked towards Stiles.

The human stepped back and took a bag of wolvesbane out of his pocket.

The nineteen year old's eyebrows rose at the sight of the damned dust and then realization fell upon him. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “You know about us.”

“Of course I know!” Stiles nearly shouted. “I may seem like a weak human but I was the only one who was able to manage a newly turned werewolf for nearly two months,” he grunted.

The strange teen seemed to quickly fall in deep thought and then sniffed the air around him.

Stiles eyes furrowed. He couldn't understand what the guy was doing but he couldn't help himself before he whiffed his shirt collar to see if he had gone sour.

“I know you,” the guy with the cheekbones spoke. “But I don't remember you.”

“Who are you?” Stiles asked, slowly edging himself towards the kitchen where all the knifes were.

“Peter Hale, you?”

Stiles eyes widened and he nearly tripped over himself. “Peter!” He screeched and then took another look at Peter and began finding similarities. Piercing, icy, blue eyes. Strong jaw, thin lips. He still wore the same clothes. “I am an idiot.” he whispered to himself and groaned fishing out his cellphone to text Derek and Scott.

“So we do know each other!” Peter smiled at him.

“Not exactly but I'll try to explain,” Stiles began and then quickly continued. “You- I mean you as in your older self! The one who lives in 2013! He- You! Were hit by a spell... and now you somehow... turned into a teenager and obviously lost your memories!”

Young Peter's face seemed passive. No emotion. He made Boyd look happy.

“Before you decide to rip my throat out with your teeth wouldn't be better if we waited for Derek to come... It would certainly be less messy!” Stiles smirked and then wondered how come Erica hadn't sniffed Peter out by now.

Young Peter bit his lip and stretched his neck from side to side before nodding. “I suppose we can wait. Would you like some tea?” he asked and swiftly passed by Stiles in a way only Hales could.

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles breathed out and walked after him.

He looked through some cupboards and Stiles couldn't help but observe that Young Peter may have a slimmer, smaller body but he was still tall and muscled. He moved with more ease than Older Peter but- well, dying sure changes a person.

“Like what you see?” Peter asked, catching Stiles by surprise making him blush and gasp.

“I was just lost in thought!” Stiles protested and looked away from Peter's knowing look.

Peter found what he needed and boiled some tea for them.

“I hope English Breakfast is okay?” Peter asked and rose an eyebrow in question.

Stiles grinned as he took the hot cup in his hand. “Well... it is almost breakfast time!”

Peter quickly smiled and sat next to Stiles, close enough for their shoulders to meet. The older boy drank some of the steaming tea and then licked the moisture from his lips.

The younger trailed the movement carefully with his brown warm eyes and went to drink some tea as well. The scorching water made contact with his lower lip and and Stiles quickly pushed the mug back with a loud wince and a curse. “Shit!”

Peter watched as Stiles heartbeat raced from the sudden burn. “You okay?” he asked and saw the plump lip redden quickly.

“I'm fine!” Stiles quickly replied. “Too hot for me.”

Peter bit his lip and winked at Stiles. “I do try.” he told him.

Stiles flushed again and ducked again. He really couldn't understand where all the flirting came from. “Hilarious.” he deadpanned.

“Let me help with that,” the other teen said and placed the soft membrane of his thumb on Stiles' lip, feeling the slight moisture and the warmth from within.

Stiles eyes widened and he froze as small, thin lines of black went up Peter's arm and hid under the T-shirt he was wearing.

The pain had faded and Stiles could see Peter's eyes fill with mirth as his breath hitched and pulled away.

They had no time to comment in any way because Derek and the rest of the pack, in exception of Erica and Lydia who were guarding Sage, came rushing into the house.

Peter stood and laughed. “Oh my God you look old nephew!”

“You are older Peter.” Derek stated and went up to his uncle to stare down at him. They were about the same height and for some strange reason Peter still looked _larger_ in comparison. His eyes looked wilder when they were surrounded by the young Peter. Young Peter looked softer than his older self but the eyes still held the wilderness. But was it because of the spell? Or was Peter always... creepy?

“I'll always be older than you Derek, in all aspects.” Peter said in a tone that made the others in the room feel uncomfortable.

Derek's eyes glowed red for a second but Peter just snickered shaking his head at him.

“Where is Deaton? Shouldn't he check up on Peter before we talk to the witch?” Stiles piped up trying to loosen the atmosphere.

“I think I rather have you check up on me instead. What do you think Stiles?” Peter leered and everyone gaped between the beet-red-headed Stiles and the provoking Peter.

Stiles gaped like a fish and just turned and left.

“What the hell was that?” Derek asked, slightly shocked but able to conceal it better than the others.

“What?” Peter asked. “Don't tell me future me never attempted to mount that!”

Scott choked mid-swallow on his own spit.

“Future you has been a real ass to him and all of us!” Allison spoke up.

“Hey! Another human!” Peter blurted and then added. “I was always known as being an ass.” he stated.

“I'll just go to the girls down stairs and update them,” Jackson said and motioned to Isaac and Boyd to follow.

“You never told us that your uncle saw Stiles that way!” Scott accused and then ran his hands through his hair. “We've left them alone so many times!” he began freaking out.

“Relax, if Stiles had a problem he would have already pumped him up with wolvesbane or told Derek.” Allison interjected. “I think we all need to relax and call Deaton back. This needs to be fixed, I don't know how we are supposed to act or what to say around him.” she continued.

“Peter, I think we should go back to your room and just stay there until- all of this goes back to normal after Deaton finds a cure or we force it out of the witch when she finds her consciousness.” Derek spoke and pulled his uncle by the arm.

“Why am I treated like I am five?” Peter asked as he followed with no further complaints.

After they left Allison turned to Scott. “I'll go and talk to Stiles,” she said. “You should go and relax because you seem a bit crazed, okay?” It wasn't exactly a question and Scott did as he was told and walked to the living-room.

Allison quickly walked outside the Hale house and found Stiles in his Jeep hitting his head on the top of his wheel.

When she reached him she got into the passenger seat and heard the boy sigh heavily.

“Do you think that is why he wanted to give me the Bite?” Stiles groaned.

Allison visibly had to take a second to realize what Stiles had just said. “What! When?” She asked loudly, startling the boy.

“Back when he kidnapped me. Old times!”

“You should have told us!”

“I thought he only offered so Scott would come willingly,” Stiles mumbled.

“Oh my, this is so strange.” Allison whistled.

“And we are humans in a wolf pack,” Stiles smiled.

Allison laughed lightly and then just stopped.

“What?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

“Do you think Peter Senior likes you the same way Junior does?” Allison asked and looked over at him.

Stiles shrugged. “I don't know. The nicest thing he ever told me was that if I wanted he could beat me unconscious and then wake me up when all that with Scott and Derek breaking into that facility and finding Cora was going on and it was just the two of us.” he said.

“You'll be fine right?” Allison looked worried and brushed her hand on Stiles' arm.

“I'll be just fine.”

They got out of the car a couple of minutes after Deaton arrived again and walked towards the Hale house next to one-another.

“Stiles, I believe that as long as you like him and you are not threatened you can try to work it out with Peter.” Allison whispered in his ear and quickly entered the building before he had any time to answer without fear of someone listening in.

He pressed his lips together and walked in after her. “I hate you.” he hissed and she just smiled at him.

Deaton was discussing with Derek in the living-room while Peter was reading one of Derek's books on the couch further away.

Peter looked up as soon as Stiles appeared and stood. The boy stopped walking but Peter began instead.

The young male looked at Allison who just winked and walked away.

Traitor, Stiles thought and looked up to Peter who stopped in front of him.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

Stiles nodded stupidly, trying not to gawk at the eyes of his doom.

“Let's go to my room.” Peter said and placed a practiced hand on Stiles' waist to guide him.

“Your _room_?” Stiles squeaked not being able to help himself. His cheeks blushed as his mind went to the gutter. He was a 17 year old guy after all.

Peter rolled his eyes and tugged Stiles with him. “I am not going to spoil you Stiles.” Peter drawled. “Not endless you want me to of course!” He smirked and Stiles did his best not to shiver at Peter's tone.

“Or we can just talk, I am good at that. Your older self was aware of how good I am at talking...” Stiles babbled as he was lightly pushed in Peter's bedroom.

He'd been there once before. When the building was still under construction and he hanged out as the pack worked.

Peter closed the door behind him and made Stiles sit on the bed while he stood.

“So?” Stiles asked hesitant.

“Here's the deal,” Peter began sharply. “This spell will most likely wear off pretty soon, like in this hour maybe and I just wanted to tell you that there is a high chance that once I turn back to Older me... I may not remember any of this or the fact that a heavily flirted with you.” he finished and folded his arms across his chest.

“Okay then... I'll try not mentioumf-!” Peter just kissed Stiles right then and there making him shut up.

Stiles moaned as a sharp sneaky tongue entered his orifice and keened when a dull row of teeth grazed his bottom lip. The boy took a hold of Peter's shirt and pulled him closer to press their chests together while Peter's hands roamed over Stiles body till they found their spots on the side of the main carotid artery and the other on the arm.

Peter smiled in the kiss when he felt Stiles responding and he made sure to reward Stiles with placing his mouth where neck meets shoulder and suck.

A beautiful moan fell of Stiles lips and his head fell back in a silent offering but Peter pulled back.

“I wasn't going to allow myself to leave without a taste.” he said and smiled at Stiles' blushing face. “If I was certain that I would remember I would be more than happy to find out how low that flush goes.” Peter stood up and walked away.

Stiles was speechless. Only with a kiss Peter was able to turn him on like one of his wettest dream.

“I'll go back down. You should stay and get that arousal under control. You don't want Scott or any of the others taking a whiff and knowing what happened now do we?” Peter smirked and left.

Stiles buried his face into the closest pillow at hand and groaned loudly. He couldn't believe what just happened. Yes he was turned on by Peter. Obviously.

But how would he deal with all this stuff if Peter- normal Peter did not remember?

 

 

The witch was kicked out of Beacon Hills adorned with some new cuffs that wouldn't allow her to use magic as long as she had them on since she didn't know how to help Peter. Stiles was right when he assumed that she was only able to cast a spell like that because of the Blue Moon.

Deaton had commanded Peter to stay in his room until his memories and actual body came back. Peter complained about it for a while but accepted the command.

Everyone was sent home after that. Only Deaton and Jackson stayed with Derek and Peter since one had to keep watch and the other was called dead.

 

 

While home, Stiles was surfing the web (no porn, not this time) when he felt the hairs from the back of his neck pick up and make him shiver.

Without putting to much thought in the matter, Stiles reached to his lacrosse stick and swung it like a baseball bat at the intruder who stood behind him.

Peter, as in, normal older creepy Peter caught the stick and pulled it away from Stiles, who stood immobile.

“Are you here to kill me?” Stiles grimaced.

Peter rolled his eyes as that. “I am here to tell you that everything worked out,” he said and leaned into Stiles personal space.

Not that Stiles had room to back up to.

“And that I remember, everything.”

Stiles flushed in embarrassment once again and Peter smirked.

“And I still want to find out how down low that flush goes.” Peter whispered against Stiles' ear breathing hotly and bringing his hand on the other side of Stiles' neck and touched the heated area. His fingers rubbed soothing patterns and trailed lower, reaching the collar and hooking on it.

Stiles was breathing hard by that moment.

“Will you let me?” Peter asked and licked inside his ear making pleasure and blood shoot south.

Stiles nodded.

 


End file.
